danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Danganronpa Wiki:General Guidelines
General Guidelines *Assume all edits are made in . Everyone makes mistakes. If you need to correct an error someone has made, politely explain your reasoning in the Edit Summary, or contact them on their message wall. Do not engage in edit wars. *Speculation or ambiguous information is not permitted. As a rule, if a sentence contains words such as "could", "might", "possibly" or "likely" you should question the fact's veracity. What might seem obvious to you might seem like speculation to others. Add sources where possible to backup your claim. If you are unsure, contact an Admin. *ALL content which is based on fan translations must be sourced to the original translator. This includes but is not limited to video game translations (Danganronpa V3), manga, magazine articles, or book translations. Any translated work added to the wiki with no source will be removed. If you do not know the source, contact an Admin. *You can report vandalism to staff, or bring up any other issues, by adding a message to the Contact Admins board, or by leaving a message on an Admin's message wall. For more information on what constitutes vandalism, see our Vandalism Policy. *Header/Top-Hat templates (for example, Template:Stub) should not be removed by editors without first contacting an Admin. Message Walls *''Danganronpa Wiki'' isn't Facebook, please do not engage in lengthy off-topic conversations on your message wall, as it makes our more difficult to moderate. Please take lengthy conversations to a free instant messaging service such as , which can be used without installing the application. *If a user asks a question on an Admin's wall, do not answer on the Admin's behalf or insert yourself into the conversation, as it blurs the line between moderators and editors. User Pages *Spoiler images and information, particularly character deaths, are never permitted on user pages. *Editors who join this Wiki are expected to contribute, not exclusively edit their user profile or maintain their list of favourite characters hosted here. Editors who are shown to only have interest in editing their own profile will have their profile locked until they have made an effort to contribute to the Wiki. *Fan art is not permitted on user pages or user profiles, as per our Image Policy, unless it can be proven you are the original artist, or can prove permission from the original artist. *Using your user profile, message walls, talk pages, or any other pages on the Wiki as an opportunity to roleplay a Danganronpa character or fan character is not permitted. *Do not add personal identifying information, such as your real full name or contact information, anywhere on your profile. It will be removed for security purposes. *Deliberately offensive material is not permitted on user pages or user profiles, as per our User Agreement. This includes - but is not limited to - slurs of any kind. *While editors are allowed 1 personal sandbox (personal in this instance meaning "unrelated to a Danganronpa Wiki specific project"), editors are only permitted to store up to 20 images in their sandbox. This is to ensure that editor sandboxes do not become graveyards for outdated and old versions of files that might otherwise prevent them from appearing in . If you wish to store a collection of images for your own personal use, we recommend you use an outside image host such as imgur. *Editors may have multiple sandboxes only if each sandbox is related to a Danganronpa Wiki related project in the understanding that, once that project is complete, the contents will be cleared. Please contact a staff member if you wish to have more than 1 sandbox so that we can confirm it's for a project. If a sandbox has not been edited for 9 months or more, your sandbox may be cleared by a staff member. *Do not edit other users' sandboxes or userprofiles, even if you mean well. If you find an error in someone's work in progress, or have a suggestion, please bring it up on their message wall rather than editing directly. **The only exception to this rule is collaborations between users (please contact an Admin first to let us know), or in the case of Admins patrolling redlinks, broken images, or replacing templates. category:Danganronpa Wiki Policies